


不敢碰触的丝线

by ShieldwithWinter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldwithWinter/pseuds/ShieldwithWinter
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	不敢碰触的丝线

在索科维亚协议的压力下，史蒂夫领导的秘密复仇者小队活跃在中东、非洲的战乱区，尽力挽救因联合国监督组拒绝复仇者联盟出动而无法解决的各种事件。在这期间的某次事件中，史蒂夫的小队和奇异博士碰巧合作了一次。第一次见到除了雷神兄弟和旺达以外的魔法师，小队里的人接连几天在安全屋的闲聊都离不开奇异博士和他佩戴着的时间宝石。  
“这世界上玄乎又危险的东西实在是太多了。”是山姆听了六大原石故事后的第一反应。史蒂夫和娜塔莎都接触过魔方以及心灵宝石，更不用说旺达的魔法和心灵宝石息息相关，大家很是热闹地讨论了一番。最后话题转移到时间宝石上。  
“如果可以回到过去，你想回到哪一天，做什么？”这样假设性的提问实在是非常有吸引力。山姆想要回去飞得更好一些帮莱利逃脱那次失败的降落。旺达想要阻止接受了九头蛇试验的自己和皮特罗。娜塔莎拒绝回答。剩下还在思考的史蒂夫被山姆连环追问。  
“不行，我得走了，这里过去还有三个时区的距离，到了巴基那里刚好能赶上吃早饭。”史蒂夫不知道想到了什么，说话的调子都有点飘了起来，一边走向昆式机一边还掩饰般地向山姆问到：“你有什么口信要带给巴基吗？”  
山姆挑挑眉：“让那老兄别吃太多，不然以后我可能拉不动他。”

史蒂夫在黎明时分赶到了瓦坎达，迎着晨曦的巴基，浑身似乎在发光，史蒂夫突然害怕他消失在这光里，这一次拥抱的力度都特别大。  
然后他得到了一个单面煎蛋。  
每次史蒂夫来访的第一天，都是巴基的休息日。平日里喜欢没事围观他干活的小孩子们也默契地寻找其他玩耍项目了。史蒂夫和巴基手牵着手在湖边散步，聊着分离时的事情。在听巴基讲到第六次瓦坎达的温暖人情时史蒂夫忍不住问道：“巴基，如果你有时间宝石，你会想回到哪里？”  
巴基原本温柔的表情被突然打破：“为什么要这么问？”  
史蒂夫没有注意到巴基的异常，把话题继续了下去：“如果我可以选择的话，我想回到布鲁克林。那样我就能在七十年前就告诉你我的感情。我们会有更多的时间。”  
巴基笑着摇摇头，抽出自己的手往前走去：“我们会被砸石头的，史蒂夫。”  
“只要我们够小心……”史蒂夫说到一半突然反应过来，“巴基你在意的明明不是这点。”  
看着史蒂夫不求个答案不罢休的执拗劲，巴基叹了口气：“如果我们在那个时候已经是恋人，我可没办法把你一个人放在布鲁克林。而且，如果没有四人约会，你是不是就不会遇见厄金斯博士了？”  
史蒂夫摸摸鼻子：“我肯定还是会跟你一起去欧洲战场的。”  
巴基不赞同地说：“那可算得上是谋杀，我亲爱的史蒂维。”

回到巴基的小屋，晚上史蒂夫出力安排了一餐浪漫的篝火烤肉。看着跳动的火焰，史蒂夫又提起了白天的话题。“那我选择回到刚刚接受完血清注射的时候，我可以救下厄金斯博士，不用参加滑稽的国债演出，可以更早地到达欧洲战场，那一次107军团就不会被九头蛇俘虏。”  
巴基虽然在微笑，但却散发出拒绝继续话题的意思。  
史蒂夫思考了一下，继续说：“好吧。当时我还没有适应身体的变化，拯救厄金斯博士大概确实没有希望。但我想拒绝国债演出上战场总是没问题的。”  
“亲爱的队长，我还记得你当初说过菲利普将军是如何生气超级士兵无法量产，拒绝了你进入军队的要求的。”  
史蒂夫有些不服气：“我可以找到一个征兵站重新开始。”  
巴基似乎故意找茬：“那在入伍前你肯定会因为伪造身份先被抓进去关的。那时候你的基本资料可都还是我可爱的史蒂维。”  
“那我选那个冬天那辆火车，这次我会保证被打倒的九头蛇绝对不再爬起来开枪。”史蒂夫直直地瞪着巴基，自己也说不清心里的慌乱从何而来。  
巴基笑了笑，站起来像小时候那样揉了揉史蒂夫的头发。“我知道的。”  
就这样？史蒂夫不明白巴基为什么排斥这个话题，他本来是想好好和巴基一起构想两人在战后的幸福生活的。“巴基你的选择呢？”  
大概是因为巴基忙着铺床并没有回答，而史蒂夫也突然失去了再问一次的勇气。

瓦坎达野外的夜晚是一片吵闹的寂静。  
被这里的人们称为白狼的巴基独自坐在屋外的石凳上，因为白天的话题，心里重复起早就想过很多遍的答案。  
他不要选择回到过去。  
如果回到布鲁克林，他没有办法眼睁睁看着史蒂夫接受血清实验，但他也盼望史蒂夫有现在这样强壮健康的身体，承载起他太阳般炙热的灵魂。  
而回到过去七十年的任一刻，他都不愿意去选。经历了无数痛苦所到达的现实，过去强加给他的血腥与罪恶推着他来到了这里。他不想在崖底死去，也不想在二战的胜利后做史蒂夫的邻居。但这个想法哪怕是稍微冒头都让他唾弃自己的自私。即使是心底那个小声音在弱弱的庆幸自己没有这个选择的机会，也让他愧疚自己的懦弱。  
也许是因为现实虽然有痛苦的过去，但依旧走向了他不敢想象的美好。假设过去的事情，就好像在说是那些鲜血与生命铺就的这个平静夜晚。就连让他选择留在现实，仿佛都在说冬兵的杀戮、联合国会议遇难者甚至更多的人，都是他愿意牺牲的代价。这怎么可能呢……  
回到过去拨动任何一条命运的丝线都会导向其他的道路，而未知的现实让人望而却步。

史蒂夫这晚做了很多梦。  
梦里有他抓住了巴基的手，而巴基坚定地跟他一起闯入九头蛇航空母舰，他们撞向了冰川，七十年后却只有他一人醒来。  
梦里也有他和巴基一起来到了二战胜利后，他在人群中却渐渐看不清巴基的面孔。胜利后一场场的庆祝会让他头晕目眩，政府拿着他到处吹嘘是美国带领事件打败了法西斯，他想起自己曾经画过的马戏团猴子。神盾局的回形针计划让他愤怒，却无法反抗政府的决定。他想回到布鲁克林，但身上的血清是厄金斯博士为了超级士兵计划的杰作，他不能就这样接受命运的馈赠却不承担责任。在军队里，史蒂夫补起了冰冻七十年后看过的历史，二战不是结束，战火没有一天熄灭。一场场由正义美国发动的战争让他厌恶，然后他终于有机会看到巴基，在报道越战抗议游行的报纸上，黑白的照片那么醒目。  
梦里还有他来到皮尔斯组建的密室里，联系弗瑞歼灭神盾局内部的九头蛇，救出了还被困在冷冻舱里的巴基。在这之后，他感受到了什么是无立锥之地。来自九头蛇和各国政府的追杀和抓捕让他心力交瘁，身边的巴基需要治疗却无处寻找援手。而神盾局提出的交易只会让巴基继续作为武器为人所用。精于分别管理的弗瑞在被他几次拒绝后拿上冬兵的资料拜访了史塔克集团。这个梦结束在被钢铁军团包围时。  
下一个梦他阻止了拉各斯的爆炸，阻止了联合国的袭击，却没有任何变化，追捕冬兵的队伍里还多了刚刚接触外界对交投名状跃跃欲试的瓦坎达。  
无论如何努力，他始终无法将噩运与巴基割裂开。没有血清的巴基不会来到现在，而拥有了血清的巴基却永远无法摆脱罪恶。史蒂夫的奇迹来自厄金斯博士，他的心让博士选择了血清的归属，他用为世界而战来偿还奇迹的价格。而巴基被强制给予了这份“奇迹”，命运却仍旧向他讨要代价。但史蒂夫的心底有一丝清醒的认识，他喜欢现在与巴基共度的时光，他不再是唯一一个过时之人。在一个巴基老去的梦后，他开始梦见自己手上出现了注射器。

瓦坎达的气候再温暖，今晨的史蒂夫也是从寒冷的噩梦中被吓醒的，他明白了巴基昨晚未说出口的话。他踉跄着奔出屋子抱住被黎明的阳光笼罩着的巴基，气息不稳地说：“你在哪里，我就在哪里。巴基，我们去未来。”  
巴基回手抱住史蒂夫，温柔地回应：“好的，史蒂夫。无论你怎么选择，会没事的。”


End file.
